


Stone

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathtubs, Elves, F/M, Magic, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mirkwood, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I regret nothing ^_^<br/>Probably will stay away from the smut though...maybe :P<br/>Elven wedding traditions from Tolkien's Morgoth's ring.<br/>Enjoyyy!!<br/>I don't own the hobbit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing ^_^  
> Probably will stay away from the smut though...maybe :P  
> Elven wedding traditions from Tolkien's Morgoth's ring.  
> Enjoyyy!!  
> I don't own the hobbit.

You flinched as Thranduil dabbed the warm washcloth on the cuts and bruises on your legs and arms. You hadn’t even realized that the branches and twigs had scratched you. He couldn’t have been more gentle if you _were_ actually made of glass.

You smiled at him faintly when he dropped the washcloth back in the bowl. He closed his hands over your hand which rested on his knee, he then brought it up to his lips. “Are you ready to tell me what happened?”.

You didn’t want to. You didn’t know what will happen if you did. Besides all you wanted to do now was to forget it.

A royal messenger came into the room and bowed, “My Lord Thranduil, news from Erebor”.

Thranduil almost lost his temper but before he could, “Meleth nin, go..I’ll be here when you get back” you said.

He slowly got up and kissed your hand one last time before leaving with the messenger. You sprang up off his bed and yanked the pillows back, looking for the object the thing in the forest had dropped. You had slipped it there when Thranduil had laid you down.

You looked at it; it was a spherical stone. Smoother than the finest silk and and colder than the frost on the tops of the Misty Mountains. It was a dark red stone that emitted an aura of similar color, but as your gaze intensified it changed color, it was a midnight black now.

“How in Eru’s name is this going to help me?”, you mumbled. You wanted to toss it on the bed again but for some reason you couldn’t tear your eyes away from it. It was speaking to you. But not in words, but in powerful bursts of energy, you felt the pull of it and involuntarily brought your palm closer to your face, the stone resting on it.

A loud knock on the door made you snap out of your trance. You closed your fingers around the stone and opened the door.

“I heard you weren’t well”, Fenora whispered looking around nervously. “Come with me? I don’t really want to run into the king here”, she laughed.

You were actually kind of happy to see her, you stepped out and closed the door behind you. “I’m fine”, you assured her, “Just ran into an orc in the forest”, you lied. Fenora flipped her long auburn hair over a shoulders and looked at you skeptically, “I’ve heard you can take on whole hoards of orcs”.

Hoards? People really do like to exaggerate here. You rolled your eyes, “It was a big one..hideous and besides I didn’t have anything to defend myself with”. Fenora opened the door to your room and stepped in with you. You smiled an affectionate smile at her, she has been so sisterly towards you, almost like Arwen. You knew you’d have gone mad if she hadn’t been there for you when Thranduil was busy at his long meetings. You needed a female companion too..to share your thoughts and chatter about nonsense.

She pulled out a dry dress from the closet for you. You gave her a look, “turn around”, you commanded. It was her turn to roll her eyes, “Fine”. You walked to the dresser to place the stone down. You opened your balled hand and saw nothing.

You were quite alarmed for some reason. You didn’t even know what it did but you wanted it back. You looked down on the floor and your eyes traced back your footsteps to the door. Did you drop it in Thranduil’s room? You shook the dress you held in your hands and looked at you palm again, you felt strange there.

You squinted your eyes as your gaze bore into your plam, suddenly the familiar glow of the stone you saw before shone from under the skin of your palm. Your breath hitched, how did it get there? And how do you get it out? Did you want to get it out?

At that thought, the crown of the stone surfaced on your skin almost like it was asking you to reconsider your wish.

Do you really want it gone? After all, it was yours now.

The sight of the stone poking out of your skin was making you queasy. You folded your fingers over the stone, hoping it would sink back in. You opened your hand after a few seconds and saw that it had vanished. You felt the strange yet comforting energy it emitted into your body. It made you feel safe..like you were invincible.

“What’s taking so long?”, Fenora called over her shoulder impatiently, “need some help?”.

“No, I’m almost done”, you shed the clothes and pulled the new dress over your frame. You sat down on the bed as Fenora grabbed a brush you untangle your hair. “You have such pretty hair, if I were you I’d take better care of it”, she smiled yanking at a particularly stubborn knot.

Cerilla walked in with a slight smile, “Doing my job for me Lady Fenora?”. Fenora let out a giggle, “No matter Cerilla, I can manage”.  
Cerilla didn’t seem to recall that you had caused her to loose consciousness.

Cerilla nodded, “My Lady y/n, the King requests your presence in his chambers”. Fenora quickened her brush strokes through through your hair and once she was done you stood up and straightened your thin, almost sheer lace dress and wished Fenora and Cerilla a good night as you left the room.

You rubbed your palm with the thumb of your other hand, why weren’t more worried about this? Why didn’t you want this out of you? You just didn’t have the answers.

You stepped into Thranduil’s room again and was met by a chilling wind that came in through the open windows. You looked around the dimly lit room, you couldn’t find him. You decided to peek in the bathroom for good measure, and as soon as you saw him, you ducked back into the shadows. He was sprawled out in his massive marble tub, his head rested on the rim of the rub. His black fringed eyes were closed and he almost looked like he was asleep.

“Are you going to make me drag you in here?”, his cool tone washed over you. You took in a long breath and stepped in to the adjoining bathroom.

He turned his head towards you and opened his eyes lazily and took your form in. He smiled intrigued, he motioned you to come closer.

**Thranduil’s POV**

Her movements were graceful like she was an earthly embodiment of a goddess. She walked over to the tub and sat on the edge. I wanted to pull her into the water and press her to mybody, feeling all those inciting curves.

Analysing her face, “You look well, much improved from your previous state”, the colour had returned to her face and she looked happy. I ran a finger over her lips, but there was something more..something extra..her eyes were veiled by something, she hid behind it.

Maybe I’m being irrational. “You continue to disobey me meleth nin..you could have been gravely hurt today”, she hung her head. “And what did you think you were doing at dinner?”, I couldn’t help smirking as I remembered the heat and the sparks of electricity that formed in me at her touch. Just the memory was enough to spark a need in me that cause blood to rush between my legs.

I slide a hand under her leg nearest to me and slowly lifted it over the edge and into the water. She was shy. She desperately tried to pull her dress over her crotch as she balanced on the edge her legs spread apart.

I restrain her hands as her breathing quickened. “Don’t move”, I warned.

It was too much for me, the sight of her silk covered mound just a few inches away from my face.

I run my wet hands up her leg, kissing the wet trail on her skin, she sighs softly. I place one last kiss on her inner thing just above her knee and pulls back. Her eyes were shut, lips parted and breasts rose and fell at an uneven pace. She wanted this as much as I did.

I brought my hand out of the water again and slowly pressed a finger on to her panties and traced her labia through the fabric. She let out a delicious moan her left hand gripping my forehand. The silk absorbed the water on my fingers and stuck to her folds, defining them and I felt my breath leave me.

I lightly brushed her aroused bud with the tips of my fingers, eliciting a string of moans and my name from her lips. Her grip on my hand tightened and she pulled it towards her, desperation written all over her features. I chuckled, “Eager are we my starlight?”, my length was painfully engorged, begging for her touch, my head was clouded with desire and I knew hers was too. I retrieved my hand, I can’t let this get out of hand.

**Your POV**

You opened your eyes, disappointed by the lack of his touch. Something stirred in you, sudden boldness and maybe even a streak of anger at being denied pleasure. You pulled your other leg into the water as well and got on top of him. He didn’t look pleased. “What do you think you’re doing?”, his tone was harsh but that aroused you even more.

“What I want, Thranduil”, you shot back and kissed him fiercely. It was a wild, wet and passionate kiss, your tongues intertwined as your stomach was invaded by butterflies and flaming jolts of pleasure. You had your fingers tangled in his long wet hair and he had his clasped on your rolling hips. He left your lips to bite on the soft skin at the base of your throat, you gaped at this amazing sensation.

He slowly regained control over himself and leaned his head on your chest as you continued to pant. He looked up at your lust-filled eyes which mirrored his, he ran his fingers over your nipples now visible through the wet dress, you bit down on your lip and arched your back, inviting his touch. He leaned forward and bit them lightly before slowly slipping his hand under your floating dress and easing the panties down your legs.

After helping him take them off you pressed your bare slit to his throbbing length, he flinched and held your hips back, shooting you a look of warning. The water sloshed and dripped down the side of the tub as you sat back next to him, he started slowly kissing your neck, his tongue following its grooves and you shut your eyes enjoying the adrenaline rush and the bursts of pleasure he caused using his perfect lips. He slipped his hand between your legs and touched your right there . “Gods, Thranduil!”, you gasped loudly.

He ran his fingers along your folds taking his sweet time, he smirked at your expression “What do you want from your king?”, Your breathing was broken and hitched, you couldn’t form words.

He slowly began to rub your bud in circles as you threw your head back to let out strangled moans. His pace quickened as you spread your legs further and grabbed his thigh. You were nearing your release, sweet waves of pleasure were building up at the base of your stomach and you were screaming his name in ecstasy.

“You want this don’t you..you want me to give you your release”, he asked, his voice dripping with lust. “Oh, yes Thranduil!”, you screamed writhing under his hand, begging for him to make you come.

“Then here”, he said as he flicked your bud one last time and your world exploded in vibrant colors and lights spotted under your closed lids. Your grip tightened on his leg as your hips arched heaven-wards. You collapsed into his arms, panting and spent. He kissed your hair as he cradled you and got up to his feet, your dress clung to you, heavy with water. 

Stepping out, he placed you on your feet and slipped the dress off your shoulders, it fell to the floor with a wet splat. He picked up a robe off one of the many tables in the large bathroom and draped it over your body. He stepped back and dressed himself in one too. 

Your mind was reeling as you realized what you’ve just done. “Don’t burden yourself...we did not break any rules”, he said kissing your flushed cheek. “We didn’t have sex, in the eyes of Eru we are still two separate beings”, he smiled “Not for long I hope”.


End file.
